


Seduction, Jupiter-Style

by FifteenDozenTimes



Category: Sparks Nevada Marshal on Mars, The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Shapeshifting, Whimsical Body Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/pseuds/FifteenDozenTimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tends to just let Jib talk himself out, likes the sound of his voice even when it’s goin’ too fast or somewhere too wild for Jim to follow. There are limits, though. Jim cups the back of his head and draws him in for a kiss, and even though his mouth’s big enough he can - and usually does - keep talkin’, he lets it shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction, Jupiter-Style

**Author's Note:**

> When I write Jib, I'm specifically picturing [friendship-canoe's axolotl-based Jupiterian design](http://friendship-canoe.tumblr.com/tagged/jib-janeen), because it's adorable.
> 
> Shapeshifters are fun, guys.
> 
> I love [epershand](http://archiveofourown.org/users/epershand) for a lot of reasons but mostly because she betas and also she made a real good face when I told her this idea.

Considerin’ what Jib is, and more importantly who he is, it ain’t unusual for Jim to come home to something he couldn’t possibly have expected. Jib ain’t one to stay in his regular Jupiterian body for long, and Jim’s always comin’ home to find him spendin’ his day in an unfamiliar - or overly familiar - form. Still, this one might take the cake.

Jib’s stretched out on the bed, and his head’s just his own, big eyes and sharky grin, but from the neck down, he’s absolutely covered in...well, Jim ain’t never seen quite so many cocks in one place. Mostly human-lookin’ ones, at least, although he might have to ask Jib about some of more unusual shapes another time.

“Havin’ some fun?” Jim asks, after takin’ a second to adjust to the sight. Jupiterians don’t really masturbate, but Jib’s taken to it like a duck to water and Jim wouldn’t put it past him to do somethin’ like this just for a way to pass the time. 

“I will be soon, little spoon,” Jib says, and sits up. It takes him a second, impeded as he is by all his extra...parts. Jim ain’t sure he should be as charmed as he is by the odd sight, but then he ain’t been sure of much, since Jib happened to him. “Just pick your favorite - or _favorites?_ \- and off we go. The real big ones are on my back,” he says, with a wink.

Ah, so that’s what this is. “Darlin’, didn’t we go through this already?”

“I’m pretty sure I’d remember,” Jib says. He wouldn’t, he’s got a terrible memory, and he don’t look as sure as he sounds. 

“Different body parts,” Jim says, tryin’ hard not to say the word on account of he’d like to never give his mind permission to bring up unsettlin’ image of Jib just covered in an astounding assortment of, well, the slots that go with the particular assortment of pegs he’s sportin’ at the moment. Not that his mind cares much about that permission. Jim sighs, tries to shake the image away, and sits down next to Jib. “And I told you then, I’m fine with whatever you like.”

“Oh! I like this one.” Jib stretches out his arm some, long enough to point out the foot-long spiral stickin’ out of the center of his back. Of course.

“Is that - “

“The super-cool penis of one of the Duckmen of the Lake Planet? Sure is. Although, remind me, is your business spirally, too? If not, things might get - “

Jim tends to just let Jib talk himself out, likes the sound of his voice even when it’s goin’ too fast or somewhere too wild for Jim to follow. There are limits, though. Jim cups the back of his head and draws him in for a kiss, and even though his mouth’s big enough he can - and usually does - keep talkin’, he lets it shut him up.

“How about this?” Jim asks, when he’s kissed Jib good and senseless enough to get a word in edgewise. “How about you get rid of all these, and I’ll just tell you what I like?”

Jib frowns, real thoughtful like, and there’s a soft squishin’ sound as his body rearranges to its less ridiculous normal shape. Jim’s real fond of his normal shape, even if Jib thinks it’s boring. 

“Alright,” he says, tryin’ to sound reluctant but with a glint in his eye. Jib’s startin’ to learn, after a whole lot of lessons, Jim ain’t a slouch in the havin’ fun department himself. “I do like when you say things.”

Jim laughs and leans in for another kiss, slides his hand up into the sort of tentacle-tendrils Jib has in place of hair. They curl around his arm, warm and just a little bit slippery, the way Jib’s skin always is, holdin’ him in place. Jib’s kisses are always so curious, even now, searchin’ tongue and light scrapes of sharp teeth like he ain’t mapped out all Jim’s reactions to anythin’ he might do by now. Jim’s always been the more in control sort, but somethin’ about Jib makes him go soft, makes him want to let go a bit and let Jib take care of him.

There’s that squish again, and Jib starts unbuttonin’ Jim’s shirt with two sets of hands, attacks Jim’s fly with the third set he just shifted for himself. Patience ain’t Jib’s strong suit, and he ain’t never been satisfied with the speed four hands can undress Jim with. Jim ain’t complainin’.

“You know,” he says, when Jib breaks the kiss so he can start nibblin’ at all the skin he’s revealed, “the first cock I ever sucked was uncircumcised.”

“Mmhm,” Jib says, bored, more interested in pushin’ Jim back on the bed and bitin’ at his nipples than anythin’ else.

“A teammate,” he says, pushin’ up into Jib’s mouth, liftin’ his hips so Jib’s lowest set of hands can finish strippin’ him down. “Boy, I tell you, it was a real struggle to keep my hands off him in the locker room after that.”

“Mmhm,” Jib says again, wrigglin’ his way down Jim’s body to nip at his stomach, finally lettin’ Jim’s arm go so he can stroke at Jim’s hips and thighs with those sensitive tendrils of his. “What’s uncircumcised?”

“Oh, you know, got that extra little bit of skin up top?”

Jib tilts his head for a second, thinkin’, and then his eyes light up in a way Jim ain’t entirely sure is good. 

“Oh! Like my buddy Sparkles,” he says, and there’s that shapeshiftin’ noise again. Jib sits up, the loss of all that touchin’ all at once makin’ Jim shiver a bit, and shows off the smallish but rather handsome cock he just made for himself. Huh.

“Jib, honey, you know I don’t like when you use my friends’ body parts like that. But yeah.”

“And you said something about sucking on it? Is that a thing for you, or for me? I like the me things.”

“I know you do,” Jim says, props himself up on his elbow so he can reach out and get a hand on the cock he’s just goin’ to pretend ain’t apparently the spittin’ image of Sparks Nevada’s. Jib ain’t always aware, when he’s shiftin’ some new body part, how it’ll feel, what all those nerve endings he’s just reproducin’ are for, and it’s always nice to show him. Jim strokes him nice and slow, coaxin’ him to full hardness, watchin’ his eyes slip closed and his mouth go soft. “This’ll be for both of us, don’t you worry.”

Jim pushes back the foreskin, rubs his thumb over the head just to watch Jib gasp, watch his hips jump. “Can you add a few inches?” he asks, and startles a little when Jib just does it, right then, cock growin’ substantially in Jim’s hand. Well, this’ll be fun. 

“Lie down for me,” he says, pushes up to his knees and takes a second to just watch Jib move, look at him all laid out on the bed, flat planes and pretty purple skin and that nice new cock of his. “And can you change the shape up a bit? Nothin’ fancy, now, I’d just like to be able to look Sparks in the eye in the future. Now that I think of it, used to fool around with a guy had a funny little curve, leaned leftwards a bit. That might be fun.”

“Sure thing, chicken wing,” Jib says, and there it goes, tiltin’ to the left. This is an awful strange thing to watch, but it’s also powerful erotic to have Jib just reshapin’ himself to Jim’s specifications. 

“That’s a right handsome cock you’ve got there, sweetheart,” Jim says, and leans down to finally get his mouth on it.

Jim loves this, always has, loves it with women but just a bit more with men. Loves it most, maybe, now, with Jib, the still-not-quite-familiar taste of his skin, the trilling almost-purr he makes in the back of his throat when he feels good, three of the four hands he’s got at the moment tangled up in Jim’s hair. Jim lets his eyes slip closed, lets himself get real focused on the task at hand, sucking on the head of Jib’s cock and listenin’ for his reactions, figurin’ out by feel what he likes best. Jib’s hips jerk and he squeaks out a moan when Jim rubs his tongue against the underside of the head, so he keeps right on doin’ it while Jib melts right into the bed. 

Jib makes the most pitiful noise when Jim pulls off, hands tight in Jim’s hair, eyes so big and tragic Jim actually feels a bit sorry for him. 

“Noooo, what?” Jib asks, and Jim presses a soft kiss to the slick skin of his thigh.

“Could you make it a little bit thicker, darlin’? I like the stretch.”

Jib’s eyes narrow, and he reaches down to run the thumb of his free hand over Jim’s lower lip. It’s red, probably, a little tender, not quite as much as Jim might prefer, but enough Jib’s thumb feels real nice. Jim wraps his lips around it, sucks soft and wet, and Jib’s sigh is almost enough to drown out the sound of him makin’ a few adjustments to his cock. That done, he pushes Jim back down, always so demanding. Jim don’t mind at all.

It’s even better, like this, Jib’s cock so thick Jim can just barely take it comfortably, lips stretched around him nice and tight, just a little edge to it that ain’t quite pain but not so far off, Jib rocking his hips and holding Jim’s head in place, fillin’ him up, takin’ what he needs. Jim takes a good deep breath through his nose, relaxes a bit, and takes Jib all the way to the root.

“What?!” Jib shouts, and it’s a good thing Jim’s used to him because now ain’t the time to get jumpy. Jim just lets Jib’s reaction shudder through him, twitchin’ fingers and shiverin’ hips and his breath goin’ funny, and swallows a little bit to work his throat around the head of Jib’s cock. He ain’t done this for a while, but looks like he ain’t lost the knack.

He does eventually need to pull back, though, no matter how much of a disappointment it is to them both. Jib’s just about a puddle on the bed; he ain’t easy to overwhelm, but Jim might’ve done it this time.

“Why do humans ever do anything else? Humans are _stupid_.”

Jim laughs. “Well, you ain’t tried the anythin’ else I have in mind.”

All but one Jib’s hands slip out of Jim’s hair, wanderin’ all over his face, his throat, his shoulders. Jim’s so hard he’s just about drippin’ on the bed, but he just smiles and lets Jib pet him, lets Jib see if he can feel the scrape in Jim’s voice by petting his neck, can figure out why Jim loves that by runnin’ his slippery fingers over Jim’s bruised lips, can guess what Jim needs from the tension in his shoulders. Jim’s had more than his fair share of lovers, but ain’t never _fascinated_ someone the way he fascinates Jib.

“I’d like to make you come,” Jim says. “You know enough about this particular anatomy to make that happen?”

“With the liquid and everything?”

Jim laughs. “I’d like that, yeah.”

“Whatever you want, big guy,” Jib says. “I’m very talented.”

He really is; Jim should make sure he feels real appreciated for it. Jim wraps his hand around the base of that big, beautiful cock of his, holds it steady while he goes back to suckin’ on the head. Jib’s skin is soft and sweet, just a little warm in his mouth, and as Jim sucks and strokes him his cock actually starts leaking. Jim groans, hadn’t been expecting that, laps in broad strokes over the tip of Jib’s cock to coat his tongue in the taste of him. Then he gives Jib what he loved so much, what he wants, relaxes his jaw and takes him back in deep, to the root.

Jib’s hands are everywhere, Jim ain’t entirely sure he didn’t make himself another set, tuggin’ at his hair, pettin’ at his cheeks, tangled up in the sheets while he squirms and makes that sweet overwhelmed purr Jim’s so dang fond of. Jim swallows around him, pulls back up to tease at the head again, takes him deep, teases him, over and over until Jib’s havin’ trouble breathin’ and his whole body goes tight.

Jim sucks hard, hollows his cheeks out, strokes the slick shaft hard and fast, pullin’ an orgasm right out of the core of him. Jib comes hard, gaspin’ Jim’s name, pullin’ his hair so hard Jim’s eyes tear up, Jim swallowin’ down his oddly sweet come as fast as he can. He can’t quite get it all, and Jib’s eyes go hot and narrow when Jim pulls up with come smeared all over his bottom lip, drippin’ down his chin.

“I’ll ask you again,” Jib says, “why do humans ever do anything else?”

“And I told you, you ain’t seen the anythin’ else yet. Hand me the lube, and I’ll show you.”

Jib grumbles somethin’ about the shortcomings of the human body, like he ain’t wasted entire bottles of lube squirtin’ it all over Jim just ‘cause he likes the way it looks. He does hand it over, though, and shifts around so Jim can lie down. Jib kneels up between his legs, lookin’ at him like he’s a particularly tasty meal, shifts himself another set of arms so he can touch Jim everywhere all at once.

“I love how much _skin_ you have,” Jib coos, rubbin’ his thumbs over Jim’s nipples, pinchin’ at the soft parts of his belly, pettin’ over Jim’s thighs and up towards his balls. Jim’s more patient than Jib, by a whole lot, but even he has his limits, and although he usually likes to let Jib go at his own pace, he starts rollin’ his hips, spreads his legs wider, tries to coax Jib right where he wants him.

It works; Jib slides one hand all the way up his thigh so he can rub his thumb over Jim’s hole, just lightly, just enough to make Jim shiver a bit and spread wider.

“This is where it goes, right?” Jib asks, pokin’ at Jim a bit like he doesn’t believe it.

“Use your fingers first, darlin’,” Jim says, and tosses the lube at him. “Start with two.” This part, they’ve done before, and often, but Jim can’t ever assume Jib actually remembers how his body works. Jib waves away his concern, shifts away the webbing between fingers on one of his right hands, covers his hand in a truly absurd quantity of lube, and - yeah, that’s it. 

Jim sighs, arches his back and bears down on Jib’s fingers a little. This part, right at the beginnin’, the first stretch when it ain’t bad but ain’t quite good yet, if the whole thing could just feel like this, well, Jim’d be just fine with that. Jib keeps teasin’ at his nipples with his upper set of hands, rollin’ and pinchin’, spreads Jim’s legs so wide it aches a bit with the lower set, watches his fingers fuck in and out of Jim with hungry, curious eyes. Jim doesn’t bother to give him any instructions, any kind of coaxin’, just lets his eyes flutter shut and lets Jib have at him. 

Jim puts on a real show for him, rollin’ his hips, groanin’ a little louder, a little longer than he might normally, twitchin’ up into all Jib’s little pinches and caresses, bitin’ his lip when Jib twists his fingers. It ain’t long before he don’t need to exaggerate, anymore, before his nerves are singin’ out to the heavens, before Jib brushes a hand too close to Jim’s cock and he just about chokes on his breath, before he opens his mouth to start beggin’.

“I could do this forever,” Jib says, fuckin’ Jim nice and slow with three fingers, runnin’ his thumbs over Jim’s hipbones and watchin’ his cock twitch. “You have so many reactions! Super fun.”

“I know you could,” Jim manages, working his hips to take Jib in deeper, faster, get a little more. “But I can’t, and I’d really like to take your cock.”

“Oh!” Jib says, shakes himself a little. “My cock! That was the whole point of this, wasn’t it? You’re so distracting. Hold on.”

It’s a good thing Jib remembers to slick up his cock, ‘cause Jim ain’t in any shape to guide him along. He pushes in too hard, too fast, but it’s good, better than it should be, pulls Jim back from the edge a little. Jim reaches out, grasping at empty air; he can’t quite reach Jib, but one of those tendrils snakes out and wraps around his arm, steadies him a little. Jim presses his other hand against the headboard, braces so he can push back, a little wild, a little more frantic than he expected.

Jib’s big, and relentless, and Jim can’t fight his eyes open to look at his face but the _noises_ he’s makin’, odd little shivering trills in the back of his throat, the way all his hands are just diggin’ in wherever they landed, clutchin’ Jim instead of explorin’, he must be a little frantic, too. Jim settles into the rhythm, thrusts his hips back to meet Jib, skin slappin’ on skin, hard and loud and so satisfyin’. Jib’s hands holdin’ him too tight, too many points of contact, nipples and ribs and hipbones and thighs, hard enough to bruise, maybe, hopefully.

Jim lets his hand drop away from Jib’s tendrils, reluctant to give up that extra bit of touch, but his cock aches and he _needs_ and he ain’t sure Jib’s in a place to give him a hand. The tendril follows, though, wraps loose and teasin’ around the base of his cock, tickles at his balls, while Jim jerks himself off fast and rough.

“Harder,” he gasps, even though he ain’t sure he or the bed can take it, and Jib just about _growls_ , in response, pushes his legs up more, stretched so much, spread so open for him. The bed’s bangin’ into the wall, Jim feels like Jib might just knock him right through the headboard, right through the wall, and Jim’s whole body goes tight as he comes all over his hand, all over his stomach, comes and comes until he’s plum wrung out. Jib doesn’t stop, never thinks to, but his own orgasm ain’t far behind; Jim finds it in him to clench up a bit, loosen, clench, and there it is, Jib gaspin’ and yellin’ as he comes.

Jib collapses on Jim, all at once, and he don’t weight much but it still knocks the wind out of Jim’s sails a bit. Jim just pets at his head, clumsy, head still spinnin’, focusin’ on comin’ back to reality while Jib wiggles himself comfy, nuzzlin’ at Jim’s chest and neck, doin’ whatever else it is he needs to do to feel properly close to Jim in the aftermath.

“I am a master of seduction!” he crows, and Jim just laughs, and laughs, so hard and long it hurts his stomach a bit. Jib just glares at him, and Jim presses a quick kiss to his nose.

“Your move didn’t work, sweetheart,” Jim reminds him. “It sort of horrified me, if I’m honest.”

“You say that,” Jib says, and rubs his thumb across Jim’s chin where there’s still a smudge of dried come from earlier, lifts up a bit to reveal all the come dryin’ sticky on Jim’s chest. “But look at you.”

“Well, that’s a fair point,” Jim says. “I concede.”

Jib grins at him, wide and toothy and so smug Jim’s heart swells, and tucks his head into Jim’s neck for a good long nap. They’ve earned it.


End file.
